Crueldad
by Crueldad
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que en realidad pasó no hubiese pasado? ¿Y si la realidad fuese distinta a como siempre ha sido contada? Nos sumergimos en el universo de Naruto solo para encontrarnos con que nada es lo que parece: quien murió no lo ha hecho, quien traicionó no lo hizo, nadie es quien dice ser realmente... Importante: El M es dado, principalmente, por la violencia del Fic.
1. Prólogo

**[Spoilers] **- Es posible que este FanFic contenga spoilers de la serie original.

**[+18]** - Aunque no me niego a la posibilidad de que se produzcan encuentros sexuales entre determinados personajes si fuese necesario el +18 de este FanFic radica en, principalmente, su cáracter violento. En esta historia se hará uso de un lenguaje inapropiado, violencia, tortura y otros elementos no aptos para menores de edad.

**[Pareja]** - ¿Habrá parejas? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, a decir verdad. Este es un punto que prefiero ir aclarando conforme vaya escribiendo la historia para ver si encaja adecuadamente una pareja para "X" personaje o si, por otro lado, no es adecuado. Acepto sugerencias pero no prometo nada a nadie en este apartado.

**[Arcos argumentales] **- El FanFic se va a dividir en varios arcos argumentales los cuales se podrían agrupar, de forma bastante general, en tres grandes arcos basados en, por ejemplo, la edad de Naruto. Estos serían "Naruto de Niño", "Naruto pre-adolescente" como iniciales y base de la historia. Seguidamente es posible, que no seguro, que se desarrolle un arco basado en "Naruto adolescente" y, este ya con seguridad, "Naruto joven adulto". Las edades comprendidas serían 7-8 años/12-13 años/ 15-16-17 años/ 23-24-25 años de forma aproximada. Algunos no tengo decidido la edad exacta ni la duración por lo que os pongo todas las posibilidades.

**Prólogo, primera parte – Lo que tuvo que ser y fue, lo que tuvo que ser y no fue**

Sus ojos, de color ceniza, observaron detenidamente a la bestia mientras su agitada respiración demarcaba el ritmo de los latidos de su frágil corazón. Lágrimas comenzaron a fluctuar sobre sus mejillas mezclándose con el sucio sudor de su rostro, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel mientras apretaba los dientes con fiereza y determinación. Sus largos cabellos, rojos como la sangre que brotaba desde su labio inferior, danzaron junto al viento al son de los aireados balanceos de sus caderas. Su mirada desfalleció por un breve segundo mientras el demonio rugía con rabia… sus manos, temblorosas y recubiertas con el sabor de la muerte, aferraron fuertemente las cadenas con las cuales trataba de retener a la mayor fuerza de la naturaleza conocida, jamás, por el hombre: Kyūbi, el Zorro de Nueve colas, tamborileó violentamente mientras el rostro del Shinigami se acercaba lentamente a su pecho. Una sonrisa maliciosa y socarrona se perfiló en la faz del dios de los muertos al tiempo en que extendía su mano hacia su víctima, saboreando el momento sin ocultar el regocijo que le suponía el castigar el alma de aquel ser inmortal. -**¡Soltadme de una vez hijos de puta!** – bramó, encolerizado, el animal mientras se removía de un lado a otro intentando liberarse de aquellas funestas cadenas que lo ataban al más cruento de los destinos: ser contenido en el interior de un triste y mísero humano.

Fue entonces cuando el Shinobi y la Kunoichi que pugnaban contra el dolor fundieron sus miradas en un último y eterno abrazo de amor incombustible mientras aceptaban el hecho de que su vida se etinguía, de que no verían a su hijo crecer y que acaban de depositar sobre sus pequeños hombros un futuro cargado de miedo, dolor y resentimiento. Suspiraron al comprender que aquella su única opción pero sonrieron al saber que podrían confiar en su descendiente, en el fruto de su amor. Iban a salvar a la aldea con aquel sacrificio pero, sobre todo, lo iban a salvar a él. Los rugidos de la bestia surcaron el cielo y la tierra mientras los cimientos del mundo retumbaban de puro miedo ante las promesas que aquel Zorro trazaba colmado por una ira tan profunda como venenosa. Un último, y gutural, gemido emergió de los morros del animal justo al momento en que, bajo un estallido de cristalina niebla rojiza, desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Kusina Uzumaki, que hasta ese momento había estado aferrando al Bijū para que no escapase, se dio el lujo de resoplar y, finalmente, caer al suelo mientras dedicaba una última mirada al niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que sobre un pedestal de tosca y fría piedra reposaba. – **Naruto…** – atinó a susurrar antes de cerrar los ojos para mecerse, de una vez por todas, en el frío y tranquilo abrazo de la muerte.

En aquella noche jamás olvidada por la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato se fraguó la última página del valeroso Minato Namikaze quien, tras un alarde de arrojo sin igual, dejó que la misma muerte sesgase su alma y se adueñase de la misma por el resto de la eternidad para que su hijo, su esposa y su aldea dejasen de padecer el colérico azote del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Un monumento, esculpido prontamente tras algunos trabajos de arreglo en la aldea y los correspondientes funerales, se esculpió en piedra blanca para honrar la valentía de aquellos quienes lo dieron todo por su aldea, por su hogar, por su familia… Cientos, tal vez miles, de hombres y mujeres adiestrados en las artes de la oscuridad se enfrentaron a la más poderosa de las bestias con no otro objetivo que el de defender aquello que amaban pagando tal deseo con la muerte. Ahora solo quedaban lágrimas, llantos y recuerdos. Los días pasaron muy lentamente: los padres lloraron a sus hijos, los enamorados lloraron a sus amantes, los huérfanos lloraron a sus padres y Kushina, viuda, lloró durante semanas a su fallecido esposo. Cuando despertó, tres días después, se sintió desorientada y perdida como en un mal sueño. Recordaba perfectamente que había muerto y, sin embargo, allí estaba: tumbada en la cama de un hospital con el cuerpo repleto de vendas, los ojos enrojecidos y con la boca empastada por el sabor de la sangre. Preguntas fueron formuladas, las respuestas la hicieron llorar agónicamente atinando solo a sonreír, tristemente, en el momento en que sostuvo a su hijo entre sus manos. Aquel día la historia de Konohagakure quedó rescrita para siempre y es que, para aquellos que no lo sabían, el destino había sido caprichoso: Kushina Uzumaki debería haber muerto aquella noche y, sin embargo, no lo hizo…

**Prólogo, segunda parte – Lo que es y siguió siendo, lo que tuvo que ser y cambió**

Siete años después… 

Un joven muchacho de revoltosos cabellos rubios y tiernos ojos azules se removió intranquilo sobre el lecho de su descanso mientras intentaba resistirse a las fuerzas invasoras que invadían su sueño. A un lado de la cama su madre, mientras sonreía divertida, le picaba en la cintura mientras le susurraba, entre beso y beso sobre las mejillas, que se despertase. Naruto, que no pudo evitar rezongar de manera perezosa intentando, vanamente, prolongar sus horas de sueño le dio la espalda a la pelirroja mientras gruñía de forma cansada pero, para su desgracia, no lo consiguió. Kushina, tras arquear una de sus cejas, arrebató las mantas al niño que, como si de un cachorro indefenso se tratase, se acurrucó en su propio cuerpo. La mujer, que ya se sabía las estrategias de su hijo, se dirigió hasta la ventana para, de un único y súbito movimiento, subir la persiana y apartar las cortinas que protegían a la habitación del cálido azote de los rayos del astro rey. – **¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!** – exclamó, repentinamente, el rubio mientras se revolcaba de lado a lado sobre el colchón mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos. – **Anda, no seas exagerado cariño. Levántate, date una ducha y vístete. Tú nuevo Sensei te espera a las 8 en el campo de entrenamiento número setenta y tres** – respondió la hermosa viuda mientras acariciaba su anillo de compromiso con cierta tristeza. El niño, que no se dio cuenta de aquel gesto, se levantó cuan resorte para, tras darle un beso a la mujer, salir corriendo hacía el baño. Tras darse una buena ducha de agua fría se dispuso a vestirse con aquel traje que, tras hablar con su madre, había decidido para honrar la memoria de su padre: una bandana sin la placa de la aldea, que había pertenecido a Minato, recogía los mechones de su frente. Su camiseta no podía contemplarse y es que portaba un chaleco de Shinobi verde bastante desgastado pero que se ajustaba bastante bien a él. Sus pantalones, azules, ejercieron como último elemento a conjuntar con la capa-gabardina blanca con llamas que portaba. A su espalda, sobre la prenda de color blanco, rezaba, en Kanji, lo siguiente: Que tu viento nos proteja. Cualquiera que le hubiese mirado hubiese afirmado que aquel niño era, sin duda alguna, el difunto Namikaze de pequeño, padre e hijo eran iguales.

Uzumaki, finalmente, dejó atrás el umbral de la puerta de su hogar para salir corriendo en dirección al lugar que le había mencionado su madre y es que, al fin, iba a comenzar su adiestramiento como Shinobi. Sabía que a la academia no entraría tan pronto como le gustaría ya que su madre no se lo había permitido, que hubiese casos tales como los del famoso Kakashi Hatake o Itachi Uchiha no eran excusa para que él intentase superarlos e iniciase antes su instrucción oficial. Kushina no se lo permitía, siempre que hablaba sobre eso le decía que primero tenía que disfrutar de su infancia… era por eso que comenzar su entrenamiento, aunque fuese con un maestro ajeno a la academia, le causaba tal sentimiento de excitación. – **Buenos días Tsunade-Chan** – enunció, de repente, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras pasaba al lado de una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos rubios. La dama, que se encontraba en el interior de una sala de juegos junto a una mujer morena, ladeó ligeramente la mirada antes de arquear una ceja con molestia. - ¡A ver si me tratas con más respeto de una vez, mocoso! – vociferó, encolerizada, pero sonriendo de forma amable. El chico de Kushina nunca cambiaría, era igual que su padre: estaba lleno de alegría, entusiasmo y vida. Tal vez era por eso que le apreciaba tanto, le recordaba mucho a su hermano… Ese pensamiento se quedó clavado en su memoria solo para olvidarlo al percatarse de que, a causa de la distracción, había vuelto a perder en las máquinas tragaperras.

Naruto continuó saludando a algunos de esos vecinos a los que les guardaba especial aprecio destacándose entre ellos algunas personas como el viejo Sarutobi que, desde siempre, lo había tratado como a uno de sus hijos. Otro fue Asuma, un familiar del viejo al que siempre le había tenido mucho aprecio aun a pesar de su rudo aspecto. El tercero de ellos fue, como no, su siempre amado padrino Jiraiya, el pervertido número uno de Konohagakure no Sato. Con él se quedó varios minutos hablando, empapándose de su "sabiduría" sin darse cuenta de que, en realidad, lo único que hacía era el intentar corromper su tierna inocencia con su depravada perversión. Tras darle un escueto abrazo salió corriendo de nuevo en dirección al campo de entrenamiento número setenta y tres. Su madre, que llevaba mucho tiempo hablándole de aquel día, nunca había hablado sobre quien sería aquel misterioso maestro del que tanto había oído hablar pero del que no sabía nada… cuando finalmente llegó hasta el lugar se sintió un tanto desilusionado al comprobar que sobre aquella explanada de verdes prados no había, absolutamente, nadie. Permaneció allí varios minutos esperando de manera expectante hasta que, de la nada, recibió un soberano capón en la parte trasera de la cabeza. - **¡Auch!** – exclamó, adolorido, mientras se encogía sobre sus rodillas y se sobaba la zona golpeada. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar: se dio la vuelta, miró a los ojos a su agresor y luego, sin más, los abrió con sorpresa. Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho, bastante joven, de mirada oscura y cabellos negros como la noche. Su adusto semblante le asustó un poco pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que no hacia otra cosa más que mirarle.

- **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me has pegado?** – cuestionó, molestó, mientras continuaba acariciándose la cabeza de forma lastimosa. Se puso en pie permitiendo que sus diferentes alturas contrastasen de forma más que evidente. Naruto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras lo penetraba con aquellos profundos ojos azules, intentando descifrar el misterio de aquel individuo. Parecía tener unos veinte años a causa de sus marcadas ojeras, su pálida piel pero no estaba seguro… aquella porción cicatrizada de su rostro le causaba bastantes dudas. Esperó con paciencia a que la respuesta fuese formulada pero solo obtuvo un silencio sepulcral, uno tan profundo que hasta fue capaz de sostenerlo entre sus manos mientras el cálido viento le golpeaba las mejillas y el cabello. Uzumaki respiró de forma resignada mientras colocaba los brazos en jarra con las manos en la cintura intentando aparentar una seriedad que, a causa de las marcas de bigotes de su rostro y de su infantil mirada, no logró alcanzar. El silenció se prolongó por varios minutos más hasta que, finalmente, el sujeto se decidió a hablar. – **Soy Obito Uchiha y, a partir de ahora, seré tu maestro**– dijo sin más, sin apartarle la mirada del rostro.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Sombras

El tiempo… ¿Qué es el tiempo? Los humanos, a lo largo de toda su historia, siempre han intentado hacerse amos y señores de aquel concepto que jamás llegaron a comprender del todo. Poco importaba lo que hiciesen y es que, de una forma u otra, el tiempo continuaba avanzando. Las manecillas del reloj nunca se detenían aunque, ciertamente, para él aquello eso era un verdadero alivio. – **¡Diez minutos más!** – exclamó, de forma animada, el Uchiha. Naruto, que no tenía fuerzas ni para responder ante tan simples palabras, se limitó a asentir pesadamente mientras sus piernas continuaban trazando aquellos sutiles movimientos que su maestro le había enseñado: saber cómo mover tu cuerpo para ahorrar toda energía posible, conocer el punto en el cual se encuentran tus límites y trazar una línea con la cual saber a partir de que momento tu rendimiento empieza a ser peor. Obito se había empeñado en no enseñarle nada diferente al trabajo puramente físico, el muchacho tenía solamente siete años… Lo mejor era ayudarle a comprender como funcionaba su cuerpo e instruirle, desde bien pequeño, a eliminar toda aquella serie de movimientos innecesarios que el cuerpo humano realizaba de forma inconsciente. – **Corrige tu posición, controla la respiración. No corras con los talones** – enunció, repitiendo nuevamente aquel eterno discurso, mientras corría al lado de su discípulo. La verdad era que el moreno se había sorprendido gratamente con la actitud del pequeño y es que, aunque bien era cierto que al principio se había enfadado ante la negativa de enseñarle cualquier técnica, demostraba un verdadero deseo por aprender. Obedecía casi todas sus indicaciones a la primera, era como una esponja aunque, ciertamente, esto era debido a su corta edad: cuando se es un niño todo se aprende más fácilmente. Era por eso que habían comenzado su adiestramiento tan pronto aunque… bueno, siempre existían excepciones que prefería no tener en cuenta.

–** Obito-Senpai, ¿Sabes por qué mama no volvería a casa en todo el día?** – preguntó, de repente, el muchacho. El Uchiha, que estaba enterado de lo que iba a suceder en aquel día, prefirió responder con una simple negación de cabeza. – **Concéntrate **– le dijo, casi recriminándole el que estuviese pensando en otras cosas, mientras subía ligeramente el ritmo de la carrera. Uzumaki, tras un breve resoplido, intentó controlar el flujo de su respiración para así soportar el tiempo que faltaba antes de poder descansar. La verdad de todo aquello era que, aunque se aburría muchísimo con los entrenamientos que le eran impuestos, empezaba a notar algunas pequeñas mejoras en su día a día: ya no se cansaba tan pronto, tenía un poco más de fuerza y era capaz de controlar un tanto mejor cada uno de sus movimientos. Comprendía, aunque no aceptaba del todo, la forma en la cual su maestro le instruía en las artes Shinobi. Finalmente, y tras soltar un profundo suspiro de cansancio, el rubio se dejó caer sobre el verde prado de la zona de entrenamiento ante la señal de su Sensei: el entrenamiento había terminado durante aquella mañana. Lo más normal habría sido que, tras una breve pausa, le hubiese dado permiso para ir a casa a ducharse y descansar un rato pero, por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Obito, tras sentarse al lado de su discípulo, miró al cielo pesadamente mientras recordaba algo no demasiado agradable que, por desgracia, hoy se tendría que repetir…

Aquella misma noche…

El Sacrificio de los Uchiha seguía siendo, todavía hoy día, uno de los temas más hablados de la aldea. Muchos recordaban como, en una noche aparentemente tranquila, todo cambiaba para la aldea. Cuando Konohagakure no Sato despertó hace siete meses para cumplir con sus deberes del día a día se encontró con que en el barrio de su más querido y afamado clan se había librado una lucha de proporciones titánicas o, al menos, eso era lo que se pensaba. Se encontraron los cuerpos de varias decenas de Shinobi cuyas bandas estaban tachadas y, así mismo, los cadáveres de no pocos miembros del clan Uchiha. El Sandaime Hokage explicó esa misma mañana que un grupo de malhechores se habían infiltrado en la aldea con el propósito de destruirla y que los dueños del Sharingan habían sacrificado sus vidas para proteger su amado hogar. Aquello, sin duda alguna, había sido una vil mentira pero todos le creyeron… la realidad había sido bien distinta: Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kushina Uzumaki y un selecto grupo de Shinobis de la aldea –entre los cuales se encontraban varios miembros del mismo clan Uchiha- se habían introducido en el barrio de estos para acabar con una rebelión nacida de algunos de los cabecillas del lugar. Las muertes se contaron por decenas pero, tras una dura noche, todo deseo de poder fue apagado con las llamas negras de quien asesina a su familia. Muchos sobrevivieron pero no todos, todo aquel colmado por la traición fue alejado de la vida… por suerte los niños nunca llegaron a estar emponzoñados, por suerte fueron muchos los que se negaron a traicionar aquello por lo que habían luchado tanto. En aquella oscura noche, sin embargo, la historia estaba a punto de repetirse pero con unos protagonistas muy distintos: la Raíz…

Itachi hizo una breve señal con los dedos índice y corazón provocando que el pequeño grupo a su cargo se movilizase al interior de la base de Raíz. Él hizo lo mismo justo antes de mirar a un lado rezando porque no les pasase nada al resto de sus compañeros. Las sombras cobijaron la infiltración de forma exitosa, cualquier tipo de oposición adulta fue rápidamente eliminada al saber con certeza que nada se podría hacer por salvarles. Los niños fueron noqueados con excesiva sencillez y es que aunque habían sido arduamente adiestrados aún no habían alcanzado una habilidad a tener en cuenta, a ellos tal vez se los podría salvar. – **Zona despejada** – susurró un hombre de ojos blancos y cabellos castaños mientras miraba al líder de su pelotón. El Uchiha asintió levemente antes de hacer un nuevo gesto con el cual indicar a su grupo que debían continuar avanzando prontamente. La muerte fue sembrada en aquella noche por doquier, los Shinobi fieles a la hoja sembraron el caos y la destrucción entre las filas de Raíz de forma rápida y eficaz hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a su objetivo. Itachi no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación al observar a un par de cadáveres aliados a las puertas del supuesto despacho de Danzō. – **¡Adelante, adelante! **– exclamó, de repente, mientras abría las puertas de par en par. Lo que se encontró al atravesar el umbral que los separaba de su objetivo se quedó, literalmente, helado.

–** ¿Qué sucede, Uchiha? ¿Te sorprende verme aún con vida?** – enunció el líder de Raíz mientras sonreía de forma socarrona. A su alrededor se encontraba una larga pila de cadáveres tratados con la mayor de la deshonra posibles. El Uchiha observó de forma horrorizada a Sarutobi… yacía en el suelo con una triste sonrisa en el suelo y con un sello a medio formar. Sus entrañas, repartidas por el suelo, le mostraron una imagen demasiado asquerosa como para ser soportada: su cuerpo había sido partido por la mitad sin que se diese cuenta de que era lo que había pasado. Un gran charco de sangre se había formado alrededor del muerto. Itachi suspiró intentando relajarse mientras recapitulaba la lista de caídos en combate: Hiruzen, dos Uchiha, un Hyūga y un par de ANBU. Se recriminó mentalmente el haber pensado que lo mejor había sido separarse para limpiar varios sectores al mismo tiempo y evitar una pelea a gran escala, se recriminó mentalmente el haber subestimado al líder de Raíz de aquella forma… - **¿Dónde está ella? ¿Y de dónde has sacado todos esos Sharingan?** – preguntó intentando aparentar una tranquilidad de la cual, en realidad, no era dueño. Itachi Uchiha siempre había sido considerado como un verdadero héroe, como el prototipo de Shinobi perfecto: un guerrero sin sentimientos, frío como el hielo y efectivo como el rayo. Aquella era la imagen que todos tenían de él y, sin embargo, acaban de comprobar que se equivocaban. Su mirada destellaba en odio puro, su mandíbula crujía con demasiada fuerza como para considerar que no estaba verdaderamente enfadado y, al mismo tiempo, asustado.

- **¿Te refieres a la putita Uzumaki?** – cuestionó de forma burlona mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza. Itachi se dispuso a decirle de todo pero no tuvo tiempo, el anciano chasqueó sonoramente los dedos provocando que, de la nada, apareciesen no menos de quince Shinobi perfectamente entrenados… en aquel momento comprendió que su error no había sido subestimarlo, su error había sido considerar que aquel hombre no estaba al tanto del ataque que iban a realizar y es que, de entre aquellos hombres, reconoció a uno de los que habían sido designados en el grupo de Kushina. – **Tráela** – dijo, entonces, sin apartar la mirada del Uchiha. Uno de los Shinobi a las órdenes del líder de Raíz asintió para, tras realizar un par de sellos, convocar una nube de humo blanco de la cual brotó una urna de color cobre. Cuando esta cayó bruscamente sobre el suelo y se rompió mostró una imagen más desgarradora incluso que las anteriores: frente a él apareció el cuerpo, carente de toda señal de vida, de aquella mujer a la cual, en secreto, había amado durante años. Poco importaba la diferencia de edad, poco importaba que fuese la viuda del Yondaime, poco importaba que ella aun recordase a su difunto esposo… Él la había amado en todas sus formas y, sin embargo, allí estaba ahora, fría y muerta, sin vida. Danzō se carcajeó de forma salvaje y elocuente mientras miraba con descaro al líder del casi extinto clan de los ojos malditos mientras extendía su brazo, repleto de Sharingan, al frente. -** ¡Ahora llegó vuestro momento a morir!** – exclamó mientras se preparaba para el combate.

Un lastimoso quejido escapó, entonces, del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Una gran mancha de sangre rodeaba sus ropas pero al parecer continuaba con vida. Su apagada mirada enfocó al borroso grupo de aliados que acaban de llegar provocando que una triste sonrisa se formulase sobre sus labios. Itachi apretó con fuerza el mango de su fiel Katana al tiempo en que la miraba: aun podía salvarla, ¿verdad? -** ¡Danzō!** – exclamó, sin poder evitar alargar su nombre con violencia, mientras arremetía al frente al tiempo en que activaba su Sharingan. Los Shinobi al cargo del líder de Raíz se lanzaron al frente de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron los aliados del difunto Hokage: la batalla final estaba a punto de ser servida. Solo quedaban ellos y es que, aunque no hubiesen podido encontrarlos, estaban seguros de que el resto de sus camaradas debían de estar muertos… No, no debía pensar de esa forma, no debía pensar en nada. Itachi intentó alejar todo pensamiento de su interior para concentrarse en la dura contienda que debía enfrentar en aquellos precisos instantes. Su acero bailo en el aire y, finalmente, la sangre del enemigo fluyó o, al menos, eso fue lo que atinó a pensar en un primer momento.


End file.
